1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel rotating apparatus to be used by physically handicapped persons in operating automobiles and more particularly to a steering wheel rotating apparatus so that physically handicapped persons can operate the steering wheel with one hand when the brake and accelerator are manually operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as the accelerator and brake of an automobile are operated with a right foot, a person physically handicapped in the lower limbs cannot operate the brake and accelerator. Therefore, various automobile operating apparatus for physically handicapped persons have been proposed so that the accelerator and brake may be manually operated
For example, in FIG. 9 is shown an automobile operating apparatus for physically handicapped person suggested by the present applicant in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 36518/1984. In this apparatus, a lever fitting plate 32 is fitted to a steering column 31 and a brake and accelerator operating lever 33 is pivoted on the left side of the lever fitting plate 32 and is operatively connected with a brake and accelerator apparatus. When the operating lever 33 is pushed in as shown by arrow A, the brake will be operated, and when the operating lever is pulled out as shown by arrow B, the accelerator will be operated. In such an apparatus, when the brake and accelerator are to be operated, they have to be operated with one hand (the left hand in this case) and the steering wheel will have to be operated with the only other hand (the right hand in this case). Therefore, a rotary knob 22 is fitted on the right side of the steering wheel 21 so that the steering wheel may be operated by gripping the knob with the right hand.
In the above-mentioned automobile operating apparatus for physically handicapped persons, in case a person physically handicapped in the lower limbs is to operate the automobile, the steering wheel can be operated with one hand using the rotary knob fitted on the right side of the steering wheel. However, if a non-handicapped person is to ordinarily operate the steering wheel and the gripping part of the rotary knob remains fitted to the steering wheel, interference with steering wheel operation, such as catching of the sleeve end of a suit, will likely occur.